fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Johto
Johto is the region from Pokemon Iron and Amber, Pokemon Copal, Pokemon Gold, Silver and Crystal, and HeartGold and SoulSilver. It is a small region that is directly next to Kanto. In the future, when no humans exist, Castle Street was built here. Towns New Bark Town New Bark Town is the first town you start in. Notable trainers from here include Gold, Silver, Kris, Iron and Amber. It is the home to the ageing Pokémon proffesor, Proffesor Elm. He reached great fame for discovering Pokémon Eggs. In the last twenty years a Poké Centre and a Poké Mart were both added to this tiny little town which brought several new people into it making it more bustling. When the gym in Mahogany closed down a new one was opened up in New Bark and Silver a famous trainer was made the leader. Silver uses a variety of Pokémon and doesn't stick to one element making a strategy harder to formulate. Areas of interest here include the lab, your home, your rival's home and of course the Gym. Catalia Town This is a small town that was recently founded, it is located in between New Bark Town and Cherrygrove City. It only has three residents and a Poke Centre. Nobody can enter the town until they have defeated the Elite 4 because it is home to many strong and powerful pokemon it is also the gateway to Palm Hill a place where the powerful Shaymin rests. Cherrygrove City Cherrygrove is a much larger city than it used to be having a lot more people come to live there, there is a small island off the coast which is home to the sailor, the sailor will sail anyone to Alto Mare once they have defeated the Elite 4. Other places of interest include the very first Contest Hall for Pokemon contests. It is a lot easier than the others but still offers the five basic groups of Smart, Cool, Tough, Cute and Beauty. The judges are a lot less harsh here and won't look down if you have taken no Pokeblocks or Pontiffs. There is also an old man known as the guide man that lives here, he is more senile than Proffesor Elm, he can barely talk in cohernt sentences, he offers to give a tour of the town, even if you refuse he shows you anyway, everything he says is wrong and he has no idea what he is on about. Happy Town A very small town located between Cherrygrove and Violet and it is full of nothing but peaceful and happy people in fact if your pokemon are happy enough they can also give you gifts such as the rare pokemon Riolu and Happiny. It is also the secret base of Team Rocket, they started their base here because it was such a small town and the people were so trusting. Violet City Violet City is a very traditional town and hold it's religion above all, they worship the bellsprout pokemon as is evident in their Bellsprout pokemon however they respect all pokemon, although the bellsprout pokemon and the grass pokemon are considered special to them. The first Gym is here, the gym leader is Felicia she is a young woman and here father Falkner was once the gym leader, she believes that type advantage is the best way to win in a battle and that is how she conquered her father and took control of his gym, she is very brash and thinks fast and acts fast. Bloomingvale A small town that is near Union cave, it has nothing of interest at first glance aside from a shop where you can buy accessories for your pokemon and dolls to send home for your room, but it also holds the Grand Festival. Once you have collected all five Contest ribbons upon returning here the Grand festival is held and all the greatest Pokemon Coordinators from all over Johto come to participate, the reigning champ is Kris the player's mum. Azaelia Town A small town that holds it's tradition and respect for the forest high. When asked to expand the people of Azaelia were a little reluctant however Kurt the Pokeball master convinced the people to let them put some more houses in a small part of the town. None of the original structure was changed but new houses were added. When Kurt passed away a shrine dedicated to him was erected. Kurt's daughter Katy took over his work and began working on pokeballs so if you give her the right stuff she can make any pokeball, she also holds onto a possession that baffled her father, the GS ball. The gym here remained the same and under the same leader Bugzy, he still uses bug pokemon and likes to get his pokemon as strong as possible as fast as possible, however he now looks more masculine and is no longer confused for a girl, much to his delight. Goldenrod City Goldenrod is the largest city in all of Johto and possibly all of the world. It contains the largest poke centre in the world, the Poke Communications centre which has a multitude of functions added onto the regular healing pokemon and trading pokemon. Goldenrod is also the home to several small business such as the slot machines which has pokemon and TM prizes for it's winners. It also has Rhyder's Bikes which moved from Cereulon in Kanto to Goldenrod in hopes of making more money, since then he has opened up two locations thanks to all the money he has made. There is also the flower shop. Goldenrod is the only city to have both a Contest Hall and Pokemon Gym. Sami is the gym leader of the gym here she took over from her cousin Whitney once she moved to Hoenn to get back in touch with nature. Sami specialises in Dark type pokemon, her Umbreon is never inside it's pokeball. Ecruteak City Ecruteak is even more spiritual and religious than Violet. Here they worship the legends of Ho-Oh and Lugia as well as the three legendary beasts Raikou, Suicine and Entei. Long Long ago one of the two towers the Brass tower was burnt down but thanks to some initave from former gym leader Morty and his friend Eusine the Brass tower was rebuilt and now stands just as tall and is open to the public, the Tin tower however is still closed off to anyone but the monks. Ecruteak is also the home to the Kimono sisters, they are wonderful dancers and are very graceful, however they are also fierce Pokemon trainers. Trained under a former Kimono girl herself Sakura these eight girls will gladly battle anyone who challenges, however they would much prefer to dance. Ecruteak is also home to yet another gym. This one is under the rule of Elvin, the son of Eusine however due to his father's death during the Brass Tower's reconstruction he was raised by Morty. He specialises in Ghost type pokemon. Rikishii Town Rikishii is a small country town that prides it's self on its farm and it's local ranch where the Miltanks make the best milk around, Moo Moo milk which is shipped off as far as Sinnoh, Kanto and even Hoenn it's that good! Rikishii is also the home of a contest hall and is the gateway to Snowtop which contains not only the tallest Poke Centre in the world but the resting place of Articuno Olivine City Probably best known for it's great lighthouse that is powered by Ampharos, it looks over the seas and keep sailors safe at night, it can be seen for miles around. The former Gym leader Jasmine stays up her with her Ampharos and her new Mareep in order to make sure they are safe and ok. She makes sure to keep plenty of Cianwood City medicine handy. Olivine is also home to a sea port where the S.S. Aqua comes into port to take people to Kanto twice a week. It also has ships that come from Hoenn once a week and ships from Sinnoh once every two weeks, as well a ship from Fiorre once a month. Olivine is home to a gym as well, once a mighty ground gym run by Jasmine however once the steel type was discovered it changed over to that and it remains as such with Jessica, the niece of Jasmine looking over it and running it. Cianwood City During the last twenty years Cianwood City has become a tourist attraction and very commercial prompting both the pokemon Seer and Brawly to leave the place, the Gym was almost shut down and relocated to Rikishii however John, a student of the Karate King's from Kanto volunteered to take over the gym. Cianwood is just off the coast of Johto and is separated from Olivine by the Whirl Islands which are home to the legendary pokemin Lugia. Cianwood once had a Pokemon Seer who could read the thoughts of pokemon and a great fighting legend live there but once it became too commercial they up and left. The pokemon medicinal man said he would have joined them however he stayed behind in fear of the pokemon there getting sick. Mahogany Town Mahogany is one of the smaller towns in Johto, it is just nestled along a route, it was once the home to a great ice type Gym lead by the leader Pryce, however once he passed on the gym was shut down and moved to New Bark. A contest Hall, named the Pryce contest hall in memory of the late trainer was however opened. Mahogany is just south of the Lake of Rage which is famed for it's many Gyarados, twenty years ago a red Gyarados stormed across the lake in an angry fit. However he has long since left, now one of the legendary lake trio from Sinnoh has fled to Johto and the Lake of Rage to protect the world from ever being corrupted by an evil power ever holding him and his siblings. Blackthorn City Blackthorn was once a small and quiet town filled with tradition and respect however much like Cianwood it became much more commercial, prompting Claire to leave and take her students with her, this would have closed down the gym in Blackthorn had her younger sister Desiree not stepped up and taken over. Blackthorn is home not only to its gym but also to the move deleter, the man who lets your pokemon forget learning HMs, there is no other way to do this. He decided not to leave with Claire, however this was a hard decision for him. Blackthorn is also home to the Dragon Den which can only be entered by great trainers that respect pokemon, nobody but Desiree has entered the Den since Claire left, although many tourists have tried they have all failed. Being such a peaceful place Cresselia chose to rest here. Silver Town Silver Town is a small town that is nestled just undernearth Mt Silver, as such many powerful pokemon stray down into the town so many people are too scared to live here. But that makes it the perfect place for the Silver Conference where the greatest trainers in all of Johto who have collected all 8 badges come and battle in hopes of making it through and challenging the Elite 4 and then the champion. Aside from the Silver Conference Silver town is also the home to the final Contest Hall in the Grand Festival of Johto Circuit. Alto Mare Alto Mare is a town and an island off the coast of Johto. It is the home to the powerful sibling pokemon Latias and Latios who protect the island from waves and strangers. It has a surprisingly high population and the people there get their own Lapras when the register to become a pokemon trainer, although close to extinction everywhere else in the world the Lapras population is very steady in Alto Mare as they feel safer there than anywhere else in the world. The town itself is on a bunch of canals and as such Water Pokemon are very popular there, almost every trainer from Alto Mare that goes to New Bark to receive their starter chooses Totodile. Attractions Palm Hill After having beaten the Elite 4 and getting access to Catallia Town you can then go into Palm Hill which contains many powerful and rare grass pokemon including Tangrowth, Treeko, Naetle and also it is the resting place to the legendary pokemon Shaymin. Charific Valley Home to hundreds of Charizards (none of which you can catch) it is a well known Charizard reserve, two elderly ladies run the place Liz who has her own Charizard Charla a female Charizard with a bow and Claire the former Gym Leader at Blackthorn, she espcaped here to be with her friend. When entering Charific Valley you are immediately attacked by a young trainer, she uses a Chamander. When you defeat her she takes you inside to meat Liz and Claire, if you promise to keep Claire's location a secret she will give you a Charmander. Ruins of Alph These mysterious caves are home to the Unown it brings hundreds of scientists a year there just to study them and research these mysterious pokemon, Upon solving some puzzles the unown will appear in the main chamber, I wonder what would happen if you catch one of every kind? Union Cave The passageway between Bloomingvale and Azaelia town this small mountain is home to the generic Geodudes and Onixs, a great place to train up water pokemon or catch some new ground pokemon, Overall it's nothing flash. Ilex Forest This place serves as more than just the passageway between Azaelia and Goldenrod because once you have the GS ball you can summon the forest's guardian Celebi! Celebi is a magical pokemon that travels through time and it is revered in the Ilex Forest as it's guardian. National Park This is just north of Goldenrod and is the best place to catch bug pokemon it has everything from Caterpie to Wurmple. It is also the only place you can catch certain pokemon. It is in the shape of a giant pokeball. Three times a week on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays there is a bug catching contest where you can now catch even more bugs and get a prize for doing it, the winner receives a Sun Stone. Snowtop This is a mountain way high up in the sky and is littered with Ice pokemon such as Jynx it is also the only place where you can catch Abomasnow. This has a special Poke Centre as it isn't run by Joy and her Chansey but rather Joy and her Jynx as well as several other pokemon used for scooting around. This snow covered mountaintop also houses the legendary bird Articuno. Whirl Islands The whirl islands are a series of uninhabited islands that are all very close to each other and make an Archapilago. They are all intertwined with the cave and require Whirlpool to enter. It is also the home of the legendary bird Lugia who is said to have control over Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. Mt Mortar One of the biggest caves in Johtos if you bother to explore this place is littered with items and is also a great place to catch several fighting pokmeon. After leaving Cianwood City for good Brawly came here to train, if you go in deep enough you can battle him, for a prize he will give you a Tyrogue. Lake of Rage Home to many Gyarados and the main tourist attraction for Mahogany this large lake used to be home to an angry Red Gyarados but he was calmed and tamed by Gold. Now it is home to Uxie, one of the three spirits from Sinnoh, Uxie and Mespirit fled from Sinnoh as to prevent the three of them ever coming together again, Uxie is in this lake. Ice Path Slip Slide around this cave it's really deep and is home to another legendary pokemon, Regice. Regice also separated himself from his partners Regirock and Registeel however his was not his own choice he was ordered by Regigigas. Dragon Den This place is home to many sages and monks that respect the dragon pokemon Dragonite, it is the only place you can catch dragon pokemon such as Dratini and Bagon. Due to its recent seclusion the legendary pokemon Cresselia has chosen to make this it's home. Mt Silver Home to the strongest wild pokemon in here, Gold likes to tell tales of how he once found a pokemon trainer stronger than any other he has ever seen, nobody believes that this Red person even exists. Now adays Mewtwo lurks in this cave. Dark Cave Another cave filled with strong pokemon, this cave also plays host to a legendary pokemon. This time it is the pokemon of darkness himself, Darkrai is found deep within the cave. Category:Locations Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Locations